


X is for Xenial; Subhadra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [24]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Subhadra ensures a happy family reunion after twelve (plus one) years.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 13





	X is for Xenial; Subhadra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



“Subhadra, I can’t… how can I sit with my husbands for lunch?”

“You will do as I tell you,” ordered Subhadra, dragging Draupadi to the ornately designed mat especially laid out for her.

“Subhadra, please, reduce the amount of rice, you have forgotten how much I used to eat,” whined Draupadi.

“YOU are the one who has forgotten that,” Subhadra declared authoritatively. “Sit down like a good girl, now. And, eat.”

“Now WHERE are you going?” Bhima wondered as Subhadra dashed off to the kitchen for the twenty-first time with all the maids in tow.

“Payasam is next,” announced Subhadra from the kitchen.

“Really, nothing has changed in thirteen years, has it?” Yudhishthira smiled.

“Except that Subhadra has never been at her xenial best like this,” winked Arjuna, casting a cautious glance in the kitchen’s direction.


End file.
